The present invention relates to a tank for holding a processing solution which is adapted for use with an apparatus for processing a light-sensitive material such as a photographic film or a photographic paper. More particularly, the invention is concerned with the structure of a processing solution tank for use in a processing apparatus, especially an office-type processing apparatus, which is designed so that the tank can be easily attached to and removed from the apparatus. The use of such a tank makes easier the handling of processing solutions such as a developer, fixer, and washing water.
A micro camera processor is often used in an office document processing apparatus in which, for storage of documents, necessary information is photographed on microfilm and the microfilm is then subjected to photographic processing. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a schematic cross-sectional view of a photographic processing section of such a micro camera processor. A processing solution tank 1 is divided into four compartments, a developing compartment A, a fixing compartment B, a first water-washing compartment C, and a second water-washing compartment D, by three partitions 2, 3, and 4. Each compartment is charged with a specific processing solution. For holding and conveying the microfilm, processing racks 5, 6, 7 and 8 are attached to the corresponding compartments. An exposed film F is conveyed from the first processing rack 5 to the fourth processing rack 8 by a feed roller 11, a nip roller 10, a drum 9, and a feed roller 12, whereby the film is subjected to the desired processing.
In processing apparatuses of this type, when a certain amount of film has been processed and the processing solution is exhausted, it is necessary to renew the processing solution. To do this, the processing solution is exchanged by removing the racks 5, 6, 7 and 8 from the processing solution tank 1, or alternatively, by removing the processing solution tank 1 from the racks 5, 6, 7 and 8 and thereafter pulling the processing solution tank 1 toward the front of the processing apparatus.
However, problems are encountered in handling the processing solution tank filled with the processing solution. That is, when the processing solution tank of the structure as described above, which is filled with processing solution, is removed from the processing apparatus and transferred, since the processing solution tank is rectangular in form and is relatively unstable, the processing solution often spills from the processing solution tank, thereby fouling the inside of the processing apparatus or the room.